


Lionel's First Time

by ZEfronFan



Category: Dear White People (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEfronFan/pseuds/ZEfronFan
Summary: Lionel's first time with Troy.
Kudos: 14





	Lionel's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me in advance for this being awful, but I just thought that these two deserved a spicy story (even a terrible one).

“Wow, I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” said Lionel.

The semester was over, and Lionel and Troy were celebrating their passing marks along with the one-month anniversary of their burgeoning relationship. They’d swapped inexpert BJs for weeks now, but they’d planned this perfect Friday night out two weeks in advance – “Penetration Friday” as Lionel had journaled it – and it was finally happening.

“Damn, you taste so good, babe,” Troy said as he was performing a masterful exploration of Lionel’s cavern with his tongue. He touches what must have been a particularly sensitive spot as Lionel giggles.

“That tickles!” Lionel exclaims.

“I’m ‘bout to do more than tickle you in a minute, baby boy,” warns Troy. 

“We have the lube I ordered, right?” 

“Yep, but my tongue’s not quite done with you yet,” says Troy, as he returns to his task between Lionel’s thighs. Lionel’s giggles quickly turn to sensual moans, and Troy can’t help but think how beautiful Lionel sounds and looks, spread out for him, ready to be taken. That Lionel even trusts him to be his first time fuels him to make this experience as memorable as possible.

Troy rises from Lionel’s sweet spot and moves so that his face is directly above Lionel’s. Lionel’s breath hitches as he takes in the sight of the Greek god above him, and he wonders how he lucked out to have a boyfriend not only built like a naval truck, with a face that could launch more than a meagre thousand ships, but one that loved him deeply.

“Okay, let’s get you open, babe. Lemme start with one finger,” says Troy as he gently inserts a digit in Lionel. He watches Lionel’s face for any sign of pain, and though he sees slight discomfort as he pushes his first finger all the way in, he thinks Lionel’s off to a great start. “Ready for finger #2?”

Lionel nods his approval, and Troy adds a second digit. 

“Damn, you’re so tight, Lionel!”

“Well, duh. You are dealing with a virgin here, Troy.”

“Not for much longer,” smirks Troy. “You still good?” asks Troy as he gently fingers Lionel with his two digits. 

“Yeah, I’m ready for a third.”

“You sure?”

“I’m gonna have to be if I’m gonna be open enough to take that anaconda you call a dick, Troy.”

Troy smirks. He’s always been proud, if not arrogant, about his dick. Everyone he’s been with struggled with it the first few times. 

“Well, here we go.” Troy adds a third digit and fingers Lionel for a few minutes, until he sees him getting comfortable with the stretch.

“Troy, I think I’m ready now.”

“You sure, Lionel? You can change your mind if you want to.”

“No, I prepped for this. Let’s go. Devirginise me.”

At that, Troy laughed, generously applied lube to his 10-inch dick and to Lionel’s beautiful hole, and started penetrating his lover. “Lemme put the head in and you tell me how you feel, okay?” Troy slowly started entering Lionel and Lionel started squirming.

“Crap, it hurts!”

Troy reassuringly rubbed Lionel’s thighs and started kissing Lionel to distract him from the pain, all while keeping the tip of his dick in so Lionel could get used to the pressure. He caressed Lionel’s chest – for a nerd, the guy had a scrumptiously toned build – and slowly started getting more of his girthy dick into his boyfriend. He could see Lionel was still getting adjusted to his massive size, but Lionel’s hole felt like heaven to him. Between the tight heat that engulfed his dick, and Lionel’s beautiful face returning his gaze, trusting him fully, Troy wondered if he would cum right then and there. It was the longest 10 minutes ever, but somehow he’d gotten his entire dick in Lionel.

“Damn, baby boy. I’m all in.”

“Really? I took all of it?” 

“You sure did, Lionel. I’m so proud of you.”

Lionel’s quite proud of himself, too. He’s proud and happy. He reaches for Troy’s lips and the two engage in a passionate make-out affair. 

Troy then starts deep-stroking Lionel and Lionel moans underneath him. Troy’s tempted to go into full pipe-down mode, but he’d never risk injuring Lionel like that. He rocks into Lionel slowly, but powerfully.

Lionel feels so completely Troy’s. It’s a beautiful, almost magical connection, and then Troy’s dick touches something in him that sends a jolt of electricity rippling through his body. 

“There! Right there!”

Troy knows what Lionel’s referring to – he’s found Lionel’s prostate, was there ever any doubt he would – and angles his thrusts appropriately, as Lionel’s moans rise in volume.  
Lionel’s a writhing mess beneath Troy, and Troy can’t help but feel powerful that he’s the one driving Lionel to ecstasy. He also can’t help but feel that at any moment, Lionel’s vice grip on his dick is gonna send him over the edge. But he just has to hold on to get Lionel to pleasure palace first.

“Uh, uh, uh! I think I’m gonna cum,” says Lionel.

“I’m right there with you,” Troy replies. Lionel’s the first to erupt, and his eruption wrenches Troy’s from him. 

“Wow, that was…incredible,” says Lionel, blissed out.

Troy kisses Lionel, grabs a towel to clean up the mess they made, and spoons Lionel. “That was special.”

“Yep, not bad for a virgin, right?”

“You were exquisite, babe,”, and with that the two drift off to sleep.


End file.
